User talk:Fizzywizzy
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Modernwarfareplus Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Templates Don't ask me. I have little idea on how to make one. ~Daniel Smith I always just take someone elses template and edit it to suit my needs. I suggests just copying the Quote template from the Nazi Zombies + Wiki onto here, just like it has on countless other wikis, it's one of the best templates in my opinion. Infoboxes are easy to make, just look at the coding of a different one that isn't the default template, just called "Infobox" You'll figure it out. Hope this helps! Magma-Man 07:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Great... Now you've got me worried your going to steal my community! lol Anyway, good wiki! Just came here to check it out, I've never been a big fan of Call of Duty 4 or 6. Magma-Man 07:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) can we get a logo, or icon? and maybe change the like overview of the site? i think we would attract alot of people if the site was more attractive. This always makes me laugh when I read this on People I hate/Things: "School Girls - So annoying. They're always horny!" lolololololol Most guys would love it if the girls at their school were like that. Magma-Man 00:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC)